Heating, Ventilation and/or Air Conditioning (HVAC) systems are commonly used to condition air within buildings and other structures. Such HVAC systems often include a heat source such as a furnace or a boilers, a cooler such as an air conditioner, a ventilator, one or more controllers and/or other HVAC devices. Some HVAC systems include one or more actuatable devices, such as valves and/or other actuatable devices. Such valves may include, for example, air dampers, water valves, gas valves, ventilation flaps, louvers, and/or any other suitable device that may help regulate or control the flow of fluid (liquid or gas).
Many HVAC systems include devices that are located in tight spaces, such as behind industrial process equipment, within walls, crawl spaces, or attic spaces of a building or other structure. These areas are often poorly illuminated and/or cramped, leaving little room for installation and/or maintenance. Access for tools or even a second hand can often be difficult and problematic. A similar problem often exists for actuatable valves and/or other equipment used in industrial processes. What would be desirable is a connector that facilitates connecting an actuator output drive member and an input drive member of a valve or the like in order to promote easier installation and/or maintenance in the field, especially in cramped and/or poorly illuminated areas.